Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Dragon's Sad Cry
by CrystalChimera
Summary: She tried so hard to prevent it but it finally happened... a thick veil of darkness surrounded him... he yelled in agony as his body ached all over, and the voice in his head hounded him... "FREE ME! I MUST BECOME ONE AGAIN!"(One-shot, FruitShipping, rated T to be safe)
**Yet another rewrite of episode 92...**
 **Man, that episode gave birth to SO MANY ideas for me. X"D**

 **That being said, I believe this is on the older side and may not be as good.**  
 **I didn't want to upload this until I found the perfect cover image, which now I have. XD**

 **This should hold you guys for a bit longer while I work on chapter 3 of "Destruction & Creation", which if you haven't, you should totally give it a read, and 2 NEW one shots. One of them is a what-if and is exploring a ship that I didn't really like but found a really good picture, so it gave me an idea. XD**

 **And the last one... WHEW, head-canons galore. I hope you guys will be ready and able to handle it. X"""D**  
 **Now, I may just be over hyping it but, I feel that those who'll read may not look at the characters the same way again.**

 **The romance what-if story is called "The Boy That Could've Been" and the head-canon galore story is called "The Truth".**  
 **Now, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. ;D**

 **Also, bit of a warning, this might get kinda trippy. X"D**

* * *

She tried so hard to prevent it but it finally happened...  
A thick veil of darkness surrounded him, so thick it was about 2 times his size...  
He yelled in agony as his body ached all over, and the voice in his head hounded him...

 **"FREE ME! I MUST BECOME ONE AGAIN!"**

"NO! I-I can't! I d-don't want to be whole a-again! Please!"

The teen gripped his head as the pain grew stronger...

"Everything will be okay!"

Yuya looked up at her, just seeing her made him _feel at ease_... but it also filled him with **rage**.

" **STAY AWAY!** **I don't need you!** "  
He growled

The girl walked closer to him, the darkness tried to keep her away but her bracelet protected her.

"It's okay Yuya, I'm here for you."

Even though he knew her name the other girls kept coming to mind.

 **"R-ruri...? No wait! S-selena! Guh!"**

It was as if his own mind didn't want him to remember...

"It's me Yuzu! I'm your friend!"

 **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PEST TO ME!"**  
The white shine in Yuya's eyes glowed brighter

Yuzu knew that was the darkness speaking but... it felt like Yuya himself was telling her that.  
Yuya's expression turned into a devastated look.

"P-please help me... I just want the pain to stop... WHO AM I!?"  
His tears turned red as they dripped.

The girl walked closer to comfort him when suddenly-  
A cold chill filled the room...

The boy was enraged while the girl was in shock...  
She moved her hand to her cheek and felt something wet...  
Her pupils shrunk at the sight of it...

Blood.

"Y-yuya...?"

Yuya's body was slowing shifting into that of a Dragon, he already has claws and fangs...

"I... _**I WANT SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! LET EVERYTHING BURN UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT! I. WANT. REVENGE!"**_  
Yuya and his counterparst could all be heard, with Yuya's voice being more prominent, but there was also the booming voice of a beast...

He glared at Yuzu but that allowed Yuya to regain some kind of control of the body.  
Though he almost lost that control as the gilt hit him.

"Y-Yuzu..."

He approached her and she stepped back.  
Never has he seen that much fear in her eyes.

"Yuzu... I-"

"P-please... don't come any closer..."

"B-but Yuzu-!"

"STOP! Please, stay there! I-I... I don't know you any more!"  
She teared up as the friend she once knew was slowly loosing to the darkness within him.

 **"SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. WHY DO YOU STILL CHASE AFTER HER? SHE CARES ONLY FOR HERSELF! SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU. SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT _US_. LET ME IN LIKE _WE_ HAVE!"**

The inner conflict started up again giving Yuya a headache, he closed his eyes and gripped his head.

"Grrhhh! No! I won't become you... Never!"

 **"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WE ARE ONE. WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN ONE. FUSION, SYNCHRO, XYZ, PENDULUM. PAIN WILL NEVER STOP IF SHE'S ALIVE!"**

 _ **"I MUST KILL HER!"**_  
Yuya's eyes shot open and he let out a monstrous roar.

"Yuya!"  
Yuzu ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yuya please come back to me!"

He struggled in her arms.

"Everything is okay Yuya... let go of the pain..."

 **"I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME!** "

Yuzu only tightened her hug.  
"I understand that now... you're just hurting... I may not know why, but I feel the need to say... I'm sorry..."

Yuya's eyes widened a bit before his expression changed back to a raged filled one.  
 **"NO! I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR LOVE EVER AGAIN! EVERYTHING WILL REPEAT AGAIN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING AT THE MERCY OF YOU, YOU AND YOUR STUPID BRACELET!"**

He dug her claws into her back, crimson liquid followed soon after.

 **"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! AND IF I HAVE DIE TO KILL YOU I'LL DO IT! AS LONG AS YOUR DIED THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT!"**

He sunk his claws deeper into her skin, she just tightened her hug in response.

 _"I wish there was a way to show you how much I love you..."_

Yuzu's voice became softer, but at the same time it was different.

 _"After all of these years I was hoping you would let go of your pain and hatred... Even when we were together you were always in pain... You always tried so hard to protect me that, I think you caused yourself pain..."_

Yuya hissed in response.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!"**

 _"Please! Don't say that! Every time you say that it hurts me... The reason I slit you up, no, us, is because I was hoping that we could finally be together. Before it was nearly impossible! The only person who even dared to go against those rules was the future Supreme King, he told me he would make it right... Human and Duel Monster... we'll never have to feel left out again..."_

Yuzu hugged him tighter, he finally hugged her back.

 **"B-but why...? Even after all of that... the pain and the loneliness..."**

 _"I thought it would be for your good... that's why I split you and your Dragon powers up, but I realize now, that because of that, it caused you even more pain..."_

The embrace of his lover calmed his soul, but his heart was still in pain, he was happy... yet sad...  
The Dragon raised his head up to the sky and let out a roar, it was the Dragon's sad cry...

* * *

 **Sad love story is sad...**  
 **Gets you right in the feels!**

 **This was also slightly based off the theory's of, maybe Yuzu and her counterparts were the evil one, and that the Gentle Darkness is in Arc-V, so that's why there's that GX reference.**

 **I do wanna point out that I did slightly change the wording of some sentences, don't worry though, your not missing anything. lol**  
 **I also fixed some spelling mistakes, some might still be in there though...**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, if you did feel free to leave a review, I love hearing your opinions and thoughts. :D**


End file.
